After a Long Day
by Alasora
Summary: After a long day, Alasora, my OC, and Axel go back to his house for some coffee and maybe something more...


This is sort of a continuation of my other AxelxOC story, Axel and the Beach. You can (and probably should) read it here: www. fanfiction. net/s/3064221/1/ otherwise, you might be a bit confused.

Anyway, I was thinking of starting a real story, this time with an actual plot. This may be the beginning of the story, but for now it's going to be a oneshot. Once I get more ideas going, I'll probably change the title and summary and everything. I just wanted to put up some more AxelxOC goodness! Enjoy!

--------------------------------

I leaned back against the kitchen sink, sipping my coffee with one hand. It had been quite a day. Axel and I had taken a train into Twilight Town and had just hung out there for the day. He had even tried to teach my how to skateboard. That was rather disastrous. Now it was evening, and we were at Axel's house. He was sitting at the kitchen table, cupping his own steaming mug of coffee. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip, but apparently it was too hot and he practically spit it all out. Some of spattered onto his white T-shirt.

"Hah!" I laughed, pointing at him.

"Oh, shut up," he said, trying to dab at his shirt with a napkin to no avail. "It's not coming off!" he groaned.

"And you thought it would?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Then I had an interesting thought. "Y'know, you just might have to take it off."

He looked up mid-dab to see me grinning at him. Catching on, a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Maybe I will."

I giggled and set my coffee down on the counter as he stood up from the table. I walked over to him and said playfully, "Allow me to assist you."

"But of course," he replied, as I reached for the bottom of his shirt and eased it above his waist. My hands slid to his chest as he pulled the rest of it off, tossing it to the ground.

"We'll put that in the laundry later," he grinned. He grabbed me by the hips and suddenly his mouth was pressed against mine. As we kissed, I started walking forward, guiding him to the couch. I pushed him down and crawled on top of him.

"Whoa, you're gettin' a little feisty there," he joshed.

"You know you like it, don't deny it," I replied, and leaned down until our lips met once again.

As we came up for air, I noted, "Our coffee is all cold now."

"Screw the coffee," Axel replied.

I pretended to be offended. "But I went to all the trouble of making it!"

"Yeah, the trouble of adding instant coffee to hot water!"

"Fine, whatever." I sat up and crossed my arms. I was straddled across Axel who was now lying across couch, his head on the armrest.

"Hey, come back here," Axel whined, trying to lean up to me. I was trying to look mad, but couldn't help but smile at his futile attempt to sit up. I had him pinned down.

"You're not going anywhere," I said tilting my head to the side and smiling angelically. Then I dove back down to kiss his face and neck. His hands were caressing me all over, and we were totally lost in the moment, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Holy crap!" I cried, jumping up. I looked at my watch. It was already eight thirty p.m.

"Who the hell is that?" Axel exclaimed, sitting up.

"I don't know, why don't you find out!" I said. He got up and made for the door, as I brushed myself off, smoothing my hair out. His hand was on the knob, when I cried, "Wait, stop! You need a shirt!"

He looked down, and said, "Shit, you're right!" He ran off into the other room and up the stairs. Why did this have to be so frantic? I tried to tidy up the place as I waited, and the doorbell rang a second time. Who was coming to the house so late? Axel came thundering down the stairs, and dashed to the door, running a hand through his hair. He opened it swiftly to see Roxas standing there.

"Oh it's just you," Axel said, and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Roxas asked, stepping inside. I noticed that he seemed a lot more mellow than usual – he almost seemed weary.

"So what's up?" Axel asked, closing the door. We made our way to the couch, in which Roxas plopped himself down. He took a breath and blew it out through his puffed cheeks.

"Naminé and I had a fight." He stated it so plainly.

I gave a little gasp. That couldn't be possible – they seemed so happy together all the time!

Axel came over and sat down in the love seat, while I leaned against one of the couch's armrests.

"Dude, what happened?" Axel asked. Roxas went on to explain how they had been arguing over typical things, she was too clingy, he didn't put enough effort into the relationship…As he talked, a horrible feeling came over me. What if this is what Axel and I would be like not too far down the road? It wasn't like I expected us to be together forever, it was just that I had never contemplated how we might break up.

Axel listened intently, as he and Roxas were practically best friends. They always came to each other when they needed to talk, as such was the situation at the moment. I wandered back into the kitchen, and thought briefly of reheating my coffee. Suddenly, I didn't want Roxas to be there anymore; I felt an urgent need to talk to Axel.

I sat down at the table and rifled through the newspaper, while half listening to their conversation. Axel seemed to be giving him advice of some sort. I waited patiently until they finished, and I heard them saying their goodbyes. I crept back out from the kitchen, and waved to Roxas, as he stepped through the doorway.

"Bye guys! And Axel, thanks," he said.

"Anytime," came Axel's reply. After he shut the door, Axel teased, "Hiding out in the kitchen, were you?"

I ignored his remark and went on to say, "Axel, your conversation with Roxas got me thinking…"

His face twisted with worry. "You don't mean–"

"No!" I cried, cutting him off. "Don't worry – I don't think there's anything wrong with our relationship…" I trailed off, looking away.

"Then what _were _you thinking about?" he inquired.

"What happens if it _does_ get like that?" I looked back up at him, feeling my eyes grow hot, and a lump forming in my throat. Seeing my pained expression, his face softened.

"C'mere," he said.

"Wha–"

"Come on." He opened his arms. I walked up to him, and he folded his arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry about the future," he consoled me. "Be grateful for what we have here and now."

As he spoke, I felt the comforting sensation of his hands rubbing my back. My tears finally came, but they were bittersweet. They left a damp spot on his shirt, where my cheek had been resting. I sniffed and lifted my head, feeling myself smile.

"You're right," I said. I broke away from him to rub my eyes. "What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be getting so emotional over these things," I half laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it means I get to hug you more." He smiled. I laughed, wiping away the remains of my tears.

"Well, I had a wonderful day, but it's getting late," I said, preparing for my departure.

"Oh – yeah, it is," Axel said, glancing at his watch.

I didn't really want to go just yet, but I knew my parents wanted me back. I wondered what they thought of me spending all my time with Axel these days.

"Riku and Yuffie should be back tomorrow," Axel said. "Now we can do something with the whole gang."

"That's right," I remembered. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, as usual." He leaned down to give me a quick kiss. I grabbed my bag off of the table near the door, and made sure I had everything.

"Bye Axel," I said, opening the front door.

"Bye!" He called. He waited, leaning on the side of the door as I walked down the front steps and out onto the sidewalk. It wasn't until I was a few houses down that I heard the door close. As I walked through the warm summer air, listening to the chorus of crickets, I felt a curious anxiety for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
